1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to devices for oral hygiene. More particularly, the device relates to disposable fluoride-impregnated dental wipes for infants and children.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous devices have been devised for providing enhanced dental care for persons of all ages. Some of the most significant advances have involved the use of improved teeth cleaning instruments for daily use. Other techniques have centered around the development of fluoridated compositions for application to the teeth to prevent caries and to strengthen the teeth. However, none of the conventional solutions or techniques described hereinbelow provide an easy and effective device or method for fulfilling the daily oral health care and hygiene needs of infants and small children, especially regarding the need of children of these ages for fluoride to strengthen teeth and prevent cavities, which is often unmet under existing circumstances. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,530,459, issued to Carmichael, discloses a dentifrice package and carrier comprising a dentifrice container having its walls composed of a fabric which is impregnated with polishing material. A separate quantity of polishing material is removably contained within the container. The container is adapted to be opened to expose its contents to allow it to be used as a napkin to polish the teeth and to massage the gums.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,691, discloses a finger tip tooth cleaner comprising upper and lower layers of sheet material connected together so as to provide a pocket open at one end for receiving the finger tip of a user. Stretched elastic means are fixed to the layers, which are stiff enough when dry to hold the elastic means against contraction and are flexible enough when wet to permit contraction and thereby shrink the pocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,820, issued to August, discloses a disposable tooth cleaning and gum massaging device adapted for insertion into the mouth consisting essentially of a thin, semi-rigid, tightly compressed cellular sponge member, composed of a large number of interconnecting pores. The pores contain a dentifrice which is released when the device is chewed, softening it and causing it to expand from the moisture in the mouth.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,382, issued to Kazdan, shows a tooth cleaning device comprising a finger-compressible fibrous body, pliable when wetted and adapted for insertion into a human mouth. The fibrous body is impregnated and coated with a dentifrice polishing and abrasive tooth cleaning composition containing pumice and a water-soluble saccharide binding agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,332, issued to Warren, Jr. describes a device for use in the treatment of caries in the teeth. The device has fluoride or other chemicals which are carried by a section of the device which may be detachable. The device is worked between two teeth at a contact area to place the detachable section in contact with the teeth. The chemical agent is applied to the detachable section either before or after it is placed in contact with the teeth. The detachable section remains between the teeth when the rest of the member is removed, and preferably dissolves in the mouth when wet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,509, issued to Tundermann et al., shows a disposable device for cleaning teeth in which the device is made of a high wet strength material which is shaped and sealed in the form of a xe2x80x9cpocketxe2x80x9d or flat thimble. Adhering to the outer surface of the device are various flavored substances and dental powders or pastes, such as polishing or bacteriostatic agents. The thimble is slipped over a finger and rubbed over all the surfaces of the teeth to remove the adhering food and plaque films which cause stains and mouth odors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,731, issued to Bora, Jr., discloses a disposable device for cleaning teeth composed of a flexible, soft honeycombed sheet. Bristles composed of integral fibers extend outward from the exposed surface of the sheet. The sheet is secured over the finger which is used for massage of the user""s gums and cleaning of the user""s teeth. In the preferred form, the sheet is impregnated with a dentifrice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,676, issued to Denmark, discusses a dental prophylaxis device comprising a pair of absorbent core members, saturated with dental cleansing material and enclosed in a spaced-apart disposition within a suturable covering layer having a roughened surface. The device is insertable in the mouth to clean and massage teeth and gums.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,201, issued to Hansen et al., shows a oral wipe comprising a sleeve composed of interwoven material, a pick element, and a piece of dental floss. The pick element comprises a heat sealable component in which the piece of floss is embedded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,522, issued to Carmody, discloses a dental hygiene wipe for cleaning exterior surfaces and interproximal areas of teeth. The device includes a flexible base substrate having an abrasive cleaning pad coupled to the base substrate. The abrasive cleaning pad includes a plurality of quarter-spherical projections which can be used to effect cleaning and polishing of tooth enamel. The abrasive cleaning pad is preferably comprised of a porous material which can be impregnated with a dentifrice, mouth wash, or other moist substances. Foreign Patents granted to Bachmaier (BR 780,443) and Rose (BR 1,164,121) disclose improvements in cleaning devices. And lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. 46,510, issued to Over, illustrates a sanitary tooth cleaner.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The disposable dental wipes according to the invention comprise a material substrate of predetermined size and dimensions for use in wiping the teeth, gums, and oral mucosa of an infant and for introducing fluoride into the oral cavity to strengthen erupted and growing teeth and to prevent caries. Use of the dental wipes depends upon sensory pressure nerve endings present in the user""s fingers to quantitate the pressure at the time of cleaning. The wipe is specially sized to comfortably fit in the user""s hand to clean the mouth of a small child. Fluoride may be impregnated onto the wipe through any suitable composition, including gels, pastes, and powders, but is preferably introduced through an aqueous solution. Also included in the invention is a dental wipe dispenser comprising a housing having a hinged lid with an air-tight seal. The pre-moistened wipes comprise a continuous sheet having an elongated or longitudinal direction. The sheet is folded into separate connected wipes which are demarcated from each other by a line of perforations extending from one free lateral edge of the sheet to the opposite free lateral edge. In an alternative embodiment of the invention, the dental wipe may have at least one finger stall on either side for the reception of a thumb or finger.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a disposable dental wipe which is dimensioned and sized for insertion into a child""s mouth, which will release fluoride into the oral cavity for the prevention of caries, and which may be applied to the surfaces of the mouth by manipulation of the fingers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a tooth and mouth cleansing device for children and infants which does not require additional external sources of water.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a disposable dental wipe which may be conveniently carried in a dispenser.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.